1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine enabling the bone and the flesh of the foot of a slaughtered hoofed animal to be separated. These bodies, rich in vitamins, proteins and mineral salts, both provide a qualitative supply of products such as fertilizers, gelatins and animal foods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boning machines have already been proposed for parts such as chicken thighs, including a sliding carriage bearing jaws designed to close on the bone to be extracted, the immobilization of the non-extracted portion, namely the meat, being effected by abutment against a plate provided with a passage slot for the bony portion.
Such a machine is however incapable of being converted for the boning of feet of ungulate animals.
It is consequently an object of the invention to provide a machine for boning such feet which is simple in design and construction.
It is another object of the invention to provide a boning machine for such feet which is practical in use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a machine which is of economical cost price.